


Flying B-…Wait what?

by PonyuNYA, YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gavin Reed Swears, Gavin Reed's Poor Gay Heart, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Talking About Boobs, boobs, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyuNYA/pseuds/PonyuNYA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: When Nines told Gavin that CyberLife had equipped his body with special weapons, the detective hadn't expected anything like that...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Flying B-…Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this fic happened by accident because I'm unable to read, and instead of Flying Bobs (a sleeping position) I read Flying Boobs...It was the wonderful and sweet Ponyu, who brought up the idea for this story. Extra love just for her.
> 
> Thank you, Nya <3
> 
> This fic is pure crack. Not meant to be taken seriously in any way.

Gavin stood outside in the parking lot, ready to head home when he caught sight of his android partner. He watched as Nines walked straight towards him, neck stiff and back straight, a sight Gavin was used to by now. Even if he sometimes felt the need to get rid of the giant-ass collar around the android's neck.  
  
Blue eyes watched him in silence for a few minutes. "Detective, why did you become so angry during the meeting? Was it something I said?"  
  
Thinking back of what had happened an hour ago made him sick in the stomach. Gavin had thrown a fit of anger, shouting at Fowler and the higher-ups until they had sent him out, with the threat of a week's suspension.

  
_How could they decide to let androids into the force, but deny them the chance to carry weapons like any other officer?_

  
The man sighed heavily and shook his head, "No, no tincan. You did nothing wrong. It's just…," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's just bullshit, you know? They want you in the field, arresting all kind of dangerous suspects...but won't allow you to carry any weapons!? You should have the right to defend yourself like every other officer too!"  
  
Just the thought about the tincan, _his partner_ , being harmed, or even _dying_ didn't sit right with Gavin and when he was honest to himself, he became quite fond of the android, even though the two of them had only worked together for a few days now.

"Detective, I'm flattered that you worry about my wellbeing, and to ease your mind…I _am_ equipped with weaponry." Nines said as he patted the front of his jacket.

  
  
Gavin stood straighter after hearing this and was now curious to see what Nines was talking about.

"Really? What did they put in you? High caliber weapons? Some kind of laser?" He asked while his eyes wandered curiously up and down, as if he could suddenly see something that he had previously missed.  
  
"No, unfortunately I'll have to disappoint you in this area. But I'm able to use the appendages on my chest as a weapon." Nines said with a straight face as if he meant every word and Gavin doubled over laughing.

  
What an idea.

  
Then again, Nines was not known to make jokes. At all.

As Gavin realized this, he immediately stopped laughing. "Come again?" he gasped, still unsure whether Nines was making fun of him or not.

  
  
"Hold still, detective. I'll show you," the android whispered.

Gavin stood still, his eyes fixed on Nines' hands as they reached for his own, only to place them on the android's chest a moment later.   


  
"Nines, what the hell are you...?" the detective's question was cut short, and his grey-green eyes opened wide in disbelief as he registered the soft, yielding flesh underneath his hands.

Hot blood rushed to Gavin's face, coloring the skin a nice shade of red.

  
"Whaaa...Nines...the fuck are _THESE_?!" He asked in a high-pitched voice. His fingers, though, continued squeezing and kneading unapologetic.

  
Nines however seemed unbothered by Gavin's touch, he rather looked like he enjoyed the man's sudden attention.  
  
"CyberLife _'fucked up'_ and added flying and disposable boobs as one of my features. I can use them as a weapon to throw them at suspects." Nines explained slowly.

  
The image of flying tits went through Gavin's head, and the man let out an incoherent sputtering noise, followed by a short, "Wha-?!"

  
Nines slipped a hand under his shirt and with a short movement and a clicking sound it reappeared with something round in his palm.

  
It was a _boob_.  
  
Nines wasn't fucking with Gavin when he told him that.  
  
The android held literally a _tit_ in the palm of his hand.  
  
What was CyberLife thinking?

Were they drunk when they created the RK900 unit?

Gavin could only stare at the too real looking, soft, fleshy…

_Fuck_

He had to stop right now!

  
Suddenly, Nines swayed back a bit and with one fast swing of his arm, the boob went flying...  
  
_…Flying in a circle..._

Gavin's brain had ceased all functions as it tried to process what was happening, so it came to no surprise that it hit him at the back of his own head a few moments later, and Gavin hadn't even tried to shield himself.  
  
It bounced off the back of Gavin's head, causing him to stumble forward until his face smacked into Nines' broad chest.  
  
  
_What the actual fuck!_  
  


When the detective managed to straighten himself, the boob had already returned to Nines outstretched hand, and within seconds it disappeared to its original resting place under the android's shirt.  
  
"I'm…What? What the hell Nines?! You can't just throw around your bo- ," Gavin paused to gather his thoughts, "You just threw a boob and it came back to you like a damn _boomerang_."

Gavin was at his wits end; he couldn't decide whether he should be horrified or aroused.

  
Nines kept looking at him, his icy blue eyes filled with something like mirth.

Cheeky fucker.

Silence stretched between them until Gavin leaned towards Nines, his grey-green eyes squinting up at the android.

  
"Are there some more _'features'_ hidden inside of you, or are attached to your body? Maybe flying cocks in addition to the boobs?" Gavin asked, and this time he too managed to keep a blank and serious face.

  
Nines scoffed, his resting bitch face deadpanned right back at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Detective. What use would a _'flying dick'_ be? How would it be able to apprehend a fleeing suspect."

  
Well, Gavin thought, but what real use was a flying tit, was it supposed to scare people? Shock them?

  
And damn, flying boobs. No one was going to believe him if they didn't see it with their own eyes.

  
"Well, I must be going, Detective. I wish you a good night, we will see each other in the morning." Suddenly, Nines' voice sounded like silk to Gavin's ears, and he mentally started to scream at himself and his poor gay heart.

  
The man sighed while looking after the retreating figure of his partner, and he wondered briefly what else Nines had yet to reveal about himself.

  
Who knew, maybe the android had a flying cock at disposal, or he could do something else with his detachable boobs?

  
"Jesus, man...get yourself together!" Gavin mumbled to himself and walked to his car, though if he was honest, the man was already eager to return to work the next day, just to see what else Nines could do.

  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

As it turned out later, much to Gavin's horror and sometimes delight, Nines could do so much more. 


End file.
